The Call
by daffodeela
Summary: "Halo, Sakura sedang tidak bisa menjawab panggilan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut." PIP. Hanya itulah tanggapan yang Sasuke terima dari panggilan teleponnya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.**

 **Ditulis untuk menjawab challenge dari LastMelodya.**

...

 _"Halo, Sakura sedang tidak bisa menjawab panggilan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut." PIP._

Telepon pertama Sasuke ditanggapi rekaman suara Sakura yang diputar mesin penjawab panggilan. Dia mengesah, memilih mengakhiri sambungan ketimbang memenuhi yang suara Sakura persilakan.

Repetisi terjadi sampai telepon keempat, masing-masingnya dilakukan tiap separuh jam secara berurutan. Padahal, ponsel Sakura aktif. Terbukti dari berkumandangnya nada sambung monoton selama satu menit, hingga mesin penjawab mengambil alih.

Pada telepon kelima, Sasuke menunggu putaran suara Sakura berhenti. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum berujar, "Sakura, apabila sudah punya waktu bicara, segera hubungi aku." Dan dia mengakhirinya, bersamaan dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

Sasuke masih tak menerima jawaban dari Sakura sampai telepon ketujuh. Di telepon selanjutnya, Sasuke bicara, kepalannya mengerat, "Sakura, ini Sasuke Uchiha, kalau kau lupa suaraku." Dan tiga puluh menit terlalui dengan hampa, masih tak ada tanggapan.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Namun, dia tahu Sakura menghindarinya. Dan apabila telepon tak dijawab, opsi terakhir tinggallah pesan. Ditunggunya lagi rekaman itu berakhir di telepon kesembilan, dia menggigit bagian dalam mulut sebelum berkata, "Sakura, aku ingin berkomunikasi dua arah, tetapi sepertinya kau enggan. Kuharap kau mendengarku sampai selesai. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mendatangi kencan kita. Aku tidak mengkhianatimu seperti apa yang kausangka. Aku menghubungimu, Ino menjawabnya dan mengatakan bahwa ponselmu tertinggal di apartemennya. Keberadaanku di sana hanyalah untuk mengambilnya dan memberikan padamu saat kita bertemu. Semua yang kaulihat hanya salah paham. Percayalah."

Setengah jam dilewati dengan hampa, _lagi_. Tampaknya Sakura tak mau memercayai. Hati Sasuke terasa pedih, dia tak ingin masalah ini mengakhiri jalinan kasih di antara keduanya. Sekali lagi, dia melakukan hal yang sudah terjadi sembilan kali. Desah napas mengembus pada ponselnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sakura Sayang. Ingatkah berapa kali kau membujukku untuk memanggilmu begitu? Dengar, barusan aku melakukannya. Aku berharap kau dapat memercayaiku. Akan kutunggu sampai kau menjawab. Selamat malam, Sakura."

Ini bukanlah pertengkaran pertama mereka, tetapi pertama kali Sasuke merasa kosong, sekosong-kosongnya.

...

Ino meredam dering ponsel Sakura yang masih tertinggal ke dalam bantal. Dia mengisak, bunyi-bunyi kecil tersebut seolah belati yang menusuk dadanya. Dipukulnya bantal keras-keras ketika ponsel berdering untuk yang kesepuluh kali. Suara seseorang yang bicara menginterupsi. Penasaran, dia meraihnya dengan tangan gemetar. Mata sembapnya melebar ketika melihat deretan nama Sasuke sebagai pengirim pesan suara. Isi-isi pesan tersebut membuatnya semakin meraung kencang.

Dia ingat maksud dari penjelasan Sasuke. Dua hari yang lalu, Sakura ada di sini sebelum berangkat kencan, Sasuke datang kemari nyaris tengah malam untuk mengambil ponsel kekasihnya, dirinya tergelincir dan refleks menarik baju Sasuke untuk menjaga keseimbangan tetapi keduanya malah terjatuh dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menjepitnya di sofa, dan suara teriakan Sakura yang mengumpati keduanya sebelum membanting pintu.

Penyusulan Sakura berakhir nihil. Kegelisahan keduanya terjawab berita pagi dari mulut ke mulut mengenai ditemukannya jasad tak bernyawa seseorang beridentitas Sakura Haruno dengan pakaian sobek, luka-luka menganga, dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya dari sebuah gang sempit. Dia ingat Sasuke mendengar berita tersebut dan sangat terguncang, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, sama seperti yang dirasakannya.

Lantas, apa maksud dari pesan-pesan suara ini?

...

Word count: 500 words (story only)

A/n:

Terima kasih banyak untuk LastMelodya alias kak Hidya atas challenge "drabble sad ending" yang dilempar di status facebook yang isinya memang minta challenge. Haha. Ini challenge paling spesifik karena gak kasih genre doang, dan kerasa tantangannya karena memang gak gampang :"D Dan entah kenapa rasanya gagal wkwk. Bukan drabble juga kayaknya karena words-nya masih terlalu banyak :")

Tadinya mau tamatin satu fic MC dulu, tapi tergoda sama challenge ini karena pasti pendek. Jadi yaudahlah. Makasih udah membaca sampai sini. Feedbacks are kindly accepted :D

daffodila.


End file.
